


A Pleasant Surprise

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio plans a surprise for Mac</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Surprise

Horatio leaned against the window furthest from the comings and goings of the lab. When the activity level increased he figured Mac had arrived. His assumption proved correct when he saw Mac, with a coffee cup in one hand and a thick file in the other, push through the glass doors. Mac slapped the file down on his desk. The fact Mac had yet to see him testified to how distracted he was. Horatio waited until Mac set his coffee down so his lover wouldn't end up wearing it when he revealed himself.

As soon as Mac's cup hit the desk, Horatio stepped out of the shadows. "Mac..." he said quietly and watched as Mac quickly turned toward him.

"Horatio? What? How?" Mac asked. He was torn between asking questions and grabbing Horatio and kissing him. Since he was in the lab and all walls were glass, he chose the latter. "What are you doing here? You didn't say anything when we spoke last night."

Horatio could understand Mac's confusion. "To answer your questions; Don brought me up and I bought a ticket right after we spoke," he stated then lowered his voice, "I thought maybe you could use a little TLC."

Mac laughed, "You have no idea."

Horatio reached out to Mac only to drop his hand as someone walked into Mac's office. 

"Mac. Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Jo Danville. Horatio Caine. Horatio is the head of the CSI lab in Miami," Mac explained as he introduced them. "Jo is my second in command."

"So I finally get to meet the person who replaced Stella," Horatio commented taking her hand.

Before Jo could comment on what Horatio had said the door to Mac's office opened again.

"Hey Mac, about that sample Linds found... Horatio. Hey man."

"Danny," Horatio said as he shook hands with the younger man.

"I take it you aren't a stranger to the lab?" Jo asked with a smile.

"We've worked several cross jurisdiction cases together," Mac answered.

Danny chimed in adding, "He's family. Former NYPD."

Horatio noticed Jo didn't really react to the news that he was former NYPD. He'd have to ask Mac more about her history for her to not react. Most people had questions for him. He was pleasantly surprised at that. 

He'd been watching Mac while he was talking with Danny and Jo. He noticed Mac digging in his pockets when he saw the set of keys hanging from Mac's outstretched hand, he took them. 

"You look like you haven't slept in a few days. I'll be a few hours yet. Take a nap. The sheets are clean."

Horatio was about to make a comment but Danny's "Pot. Kettle. Black," pretty much said it all. Still smiling at Danny's comment, he looked at Danny and Jo, telling them, "Kick him out sooner rather than later," as he headed toward the door. He knew if he stayed any longer he'd end up giving something away because all he really wanted to do was pull Mac into his arms and he knew Mac would have a few questions from at least Jo. He knew Danny wouldn't question anything as he'd been privy to the 'closeness' between he and Mac during the cases they worked together. Funny though, they weren't even lovers then either.

.oOoOo.

Horatio closed his phone, setting it aside, and leaned his head back on the chair. Danny had called to tell him they had kicked Mac out and about when he should expect Mac to be home. He'd known he'd have time on his hands once he got here and actually didn't mind it. He'd taken the suggested nap but he'd had a hard time sleeping. Even with the clean sheets he could still smell Mac and the scent of his lover that he hadn't seen in three weeks.

He thought about things they could do together, including a midnight picnic on the beach at Coney Island but then decided to make use of Mac's way to decadent for a single man bathtub. 

A couple of beers, or maybe a bottle of wine, a long soak together in a bathtub full of bobbles where he could caress every inch of Mac's body. The more he thought about it, the more he knew exactly what he's do. He'd sit behind Mac, pulling his lover against his chest, while he caressed Mac's chest. Teasing nipples into hardness, run his hands down his chest, feeling each and every rib. He'd tenderly touch the scars from wounds that could have taken Mac from him, even those from long before they met. He'd follow the trail of soft hair downward to where it thickened and surrounded Mac's cock. He would caress and stroke it to full hardness and keep at it until Mac was close to coming unglued. He wasn't sure what he was going to do next. Would he take Mac over the edge or would he wait until they made it to that wonderful bed where he'd have Mac take him where he could feel the wonderful burn of being filled.

Hearing locks click, Horatio stood and headed to the door to meet his lover. Mac no sooner had the door closed behind him before Horatio had him pinned to the wall, claiming his mouth in a deep searching kiss.

"That's one hell of a greeting," Mac said when they broke the kiss.

"You're lucky I didn't do that in your office," Horatio purred against Mac's ear. "I've missed you," he declared pushing his body against Mac's and smiling as he heard Mac's moan.

"Missed you too."

Horatio stepped back. He knew if he didn't, he would end up taking Mac against the wall right now and as much as he wanted Mac, he wanted to take his time and appreciate his lover. I have a surprise planned for you."

"Oh really..."

He just smiled and started to undo Mac's clothes. "Finish getting rid of these, while I get prepared," Horatio told him as he headed to the bathroom to put his plan into action.


End file.
